Aquella noche de sábado
by Mary Jose
Summary: Drabble. Ojeaba cada canal que aparecía en la TV, sinceramente esa noche era muy, muy aburrida.


**Hola!** ^^ Como están? Espero que bien :3 En esta bella noche les he traído un nuevo Fic ^^ El primero que escribo sobre esta linda pareja :3 Espero que les guste ^^

_Dedicado a mi linda Tocaya **Mary** ^^_

_**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben… Este genial anime no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…Esta solo es una historia alterna, creada por mi imaginación (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de Sábado<strong>

* * *

><p>Había liberado nuevamente otro suspiro, sinceramente ese sábado por la noche estaba completamente aburrido. Su pálida mano sostenía el pequeño y largo control de la TV, realizando un recorrido por todos los canales, obteniendo aun mas fastidio por parte de su día –No, no, no…- Repetía al ojear cada canal que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Harta de todo eso, apago el televisor en un rápido movimiento, tomando una pequeña almohada situada en el gran sofá, para luego colocarla sobre su cabeza –Que día más aburrido- Expreso, estirando sus piernas.<p>

Escucho el "_Tap Tap_" que hacían los pasos de una persona sobre el suelo de madera, movió un poco el cojín que tenia sobre su cabeza para dejar ver su ojo izquierdo, observo la sala, la cual estaba desolada. Se incorporo en el sofá, dejando caer el almohadón hacia el suelo, giro su cabeza pero no logro divisar a la persona que realizaba dichos pasos. Suspiro, para luego colocar sus pies sobre la suave alfombra y pararse del cómodo sofá. Camino hacia las escaleras, moviendo su falda al compas de sus pisadas, paro frente al primer escalón y se sentó sobre este, colocando los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus manos, realizando una pose de aburrimiento.

Observo el largo pasillo que estaba frente a las escaleras, escucho como la puerta del baño se abría, para luego dejar ver a un apuesto hombre de mirada y semblante serio, cabello negro azabache y buen físico. Cristalinas gotas de agua descendían por su bien formado pecho, su cabello mojado le daba un toque muy sexy y para terminar… Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una toalla blanca con líneas verde esmeralda, atada a su cintura. La peli rosa estaba más que embobada con la imagen que tenia frente a ella. Sus mejillas estaban siendo adornadas por un color carmín. Pronto salió de su trance, para luego adornar su rostro con una sonrisa de lado, se levanto del escalón, caminando lentamente hacia el azabache –Me gusta lo que veo- Hablo muy segura de sí misma, posándose frente al chico.

El joven solo sonrió de lado. Un "Hump" salió de sus labios, liberando el sonido de una hermosa voz grave y melodiosa, se acerco a la chica, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de esta –Al parecer mi Sakura es una pervertida- Susurro en su oído, obteniendo un gemido por parte de la peli rosa. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. La joven rápidamente se alejo del azabache, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo pícaramente.

-Hoy no Sasuke… Sera para otra ocasión- Expreso, acercándose a su pareja, dando pequeños saltos, realizando un gran esfuerzo para poder rosar los labios del chico. El joven tuvo que bajar un poco para así, estar a una distancia de 5cm del rostro de su novia. El rostro de esta estaba completamente colorado y esto era causado por la mucha cercanía de su amado, aun era capaz de sentir aquellas mariposas como el primer día en que se conocieron. El azabache junto sus labios con los de la chica, realizando un apasionado beso. Pudo ser capaz de sentir un dulce sabor proveniente de la boca de esta, sonrió mentalmente, había estado comiendo los caramelos que le había regalado aquel día que fueron al parque.

Se separaron lentamente, no queriendo terminar aquella unión, algo totalmente imposible. El chico sonrió, para luego lamerse los labios –Eres deliciosa- Expreso, observando como la peli rosa se coloraba con aquella frase. El joven camino lentamente, subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de la chica –Me vestiré- Informo, sin voltear a ver a su amada, sabiendo que se había colorado completamente.

El día había comenzado sin ningún acontecimiento interesante, pero había terminado con uno completamente encantador, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica. Sinceramente ese azabache le daría mucha emoción a su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG<strong>! Que les pareció? :3 Bueno? Malo? Un asco? ._. **Omitan** la ultima xD Me inspire escribiendo esta historia así que… Espero buenos comentarios! ó.ò

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
